Being with You
by learningtoL0VE
Summary: A series of drabbles pertaining to the life of a certain demon lord and his miko. A/N Rated for later chapters and I'll try to update every now and then. R&R please and thank you!
1. Delicious

As I woke, I saw that I was facing this stunning raven haired beauty. With a smile on my face, I hugged her to my body, satisfied when she pressed her body even closer. He just soaked in the moment never having felt that contented in his entire life. After a few minutes, he felt her beginning to stir and then slowly wake up.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Good morning to you too." She said as she giggled.

Then I swooped down to give her a kiss.

"Wait! I have morning breath!"

"Nonsense, you taste delicious"

Then, I claimed her lips.


	2. Movie Day

I was putting the popcorn in the microwave as she was looking for a movie.

"How about a war movie?" She smiled then showed some dvds to me. I smirked at her and pointed to the Pearl Harbor movie.

"I didn't know you like drama." She giggled

I heard the microwave and got the popcorn. As I sat down, I said "It's not the drama I'm after."

"What is it then?"

I never answered but when the movie got to the middle I quoted Evelyn.

"If I had one more night to live, I'd want to spend it with you."

* * *

Disclaimer: The stories are only real in the author's mind. As for the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The movie Pearl Harbor also does not belong to me.

A/N: Hi guys! I just want to know what you think of the drabbles. So please read and review.


	3. Late

It was late and it was a tiring day. I opened the door and I heard the faint sounds of our tv in the living room.

_She's still awake? _

When I checked I saw her on the couch wrapped in my shirt, sleeping. I turned off the tv and lifted her off the couch and carried her to our bed.

"Sessh, you're home." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sorry I'm late."

"S'okay." She smiled.

"Why wait for me?"

"Didn't feel like it was right sleeping on our bed without you."

* * *

Disclaimer: The stories are only real in the author's mind. As for the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please do read and review, thanks.


	4. Ice Cream

It was such a hot day and Kagome just got home from the store. When she rounded the kitchen to her living room she was stunned to see the glorious sight of a topless Sesshoumaru.

"Does my body please you Kagome?" He smirked

"Jerk." She turned away and blushed

He took this chance to look through the groceries and saw the mocha ice cream and opened it.

"Hey that's mine!" She yelled as she took a spoon and ate some.

"How's about we share?" He asked

"Sure." She handed him her spoon.

"I don't need it" Then he kissed her.

* * *

Disclaimer: The stories are only real in the author's mind. As for the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The movie Pearl Harbor also does not belong to me.

A/N: Thank you to Opalbrat for being my first reviewer! I really appreciate it. *giggles*


	5. Anniversary

It was their third anniversary and both wanted it to be perfect. She was wearing a beige long gown while he was wearing a white tux with a beige tie. They were sophisticated yet classy at the same time and all the other couples at the ball envied them.

They were dancing gracefully and just as the music stopped, Sesshoumaru dipped her low and kissed her lips.

Kagome smiled as she kissed him back. She was so happy that their love never changed and hoped that it never will.

"I love you so much." He said

"I love you too"

* * *

Disclaimer: The stories are only real in the author's mind. As for the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please do read and review, thanks.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I promise I'll try to post more soon! ;)


	6. War

"I don't know when he'll come back Sango, or if he ever will." Kagome sobbed to her best friend.

"Shh Kagome, he will. He's intelligent and strong. He knows how to do this." Sango said.

"I know but I can't help but worry that one day I might just receive a letter and not a soldier."

"Don't say that Kagome. Keep your hopes up."

"Thanks Sango" Kagome trying to sound fine.

"Call me again if you need someone to talk to." With that, the call ended and Kagome rose from her bed to wash her face when the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Dun, dun dun! What a cliffie. Don't worry guys I'll post the next chapter when you leave your reviews. So please do R&R, thanks. ;)**

Disclaimer: The stories are only real in the author's mind. As for the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
